Spirit Bound: Nothing Compares
by CaptainSwaning
Summary: Have you been in love? Have you ever lost your soul mate? Have you ever tried to save the one that matters most, even if you have to chase a fairytale? Thats what I'm doing now. God hope we can make it through. REUPLOAD OF ORIGINAL! R&R PLEASE!
1. Author's Note

**Hey Y'all.**

**How you doing?**

**Just so you know this is a REUPLOAD of my story "Spirit Bound: Nothing Compares."**

**Due to some problems the story was deleted, along with its 127 reviews (I wanna cry right now)**

**However , I had the whole thing planned out, as well as its sequel.**

**So I couldn't NOT complete it.**

**Anyways,**

**If you have already read the Original. Feel free to read again (there might be extra chapters); and if you have never heard of the story...well then...READ IT!**

**Lol.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Ally :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Heavily Broken

**Gday People.**

**As you heard before, i am REUPLOADING my "Spirit Bound: Nothing Compares" Fanfiction. Due to some issues the last version had to be deleted. *cue tears* HOWEVER I couldnt leave you guys high and dry so i decided to repost it. **

**THis is the first chapter named after the Veronicas Song "Heavily Broken." (love their work, dont you?)**

**Just so we are clear, i realise that the REAL spirit bound was just released (i read it and i want to bitch slap dimitri) but this was written and planned out WAY before the release, and im not changing it now.**

**So with out further adue (no clue if thats how you really spell it)**

**ENJOY!**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VA. IF I DID DIMITRI WOULD BE TIED TO MY BED POST AS WE SPEAK!)**

**Ally :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heavily Broken:**

_I'm heavily broken_  
_And I don't know what to do_  
_Can't you see that I'm choking_  
_And I can't even move_  
_When there's nothing left to say_  
_What can you do_  
_I'm heavily broken _

_~ Heavily Broken, the Veronicas_

* * *

RPOV:

_I stared into the red-rimmed eyes of my true love._

"_I will always love you." I managed to mutter as I went in for the kill._

_I was to slow. He grabbed my wrist, putting on enough pressure to snap it off, and flung me to the other side of the bridge._

"_If you will not turn willingly, then I have no other choice."_

_And with that Dimitri grabbed my arm, and sunk his teeth into my bare neck._

I screamed, terrified—flinging up in my bed.

"It was just a dream....just a dream." I muttered to myself, horrified.

I glanced at my alarm clock.

It was noon, so midnight in the academy's eyes.

I took a deep, shaky breath.

I knew I couldn't fall back asleep, not unless I wanted to have another nightmare.

And right now, I couldn't bear that.

I jumped out of my bed and slipped on my shoes, not caring that I was still in my pajamas, just wanting to get out of my now, eerie, dorm room.

I ran out of my dorm, sprinting down the stairs and through the building making my way to the sunlight.

However once I was outside, I was faced with a dilemma.

I had no where to go.

If I continued to wonder the campus, I would surely get caught, landing myself in a fair amount of trouble.

And I couldn't allow that, not with only a week until my Guardianship Ceremony.

So I only had one other choice.

With a sigh, I made my way to the room of my most trusted friend.

I slammed my fists on the door, momentarily forgetting that everyone else was still asleep.

"I'm coming!" a voice behind the door screamed in what could only be annoyance.

However when it opened Adrian's face was one of utter shock.

"Rose? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" he looked me up and down, probably to check if I was still in one piece.

I guess I couldn't blame him for that.

I mean, what other reason would I have for knocking on his door in the middle of the night?

I had to be hurt.

And in truth I was.

"I'm fine...I...had a nightmare." I admitted reluctantly.

"Ah...Little Dhampir, how can I help?" he asked, sincerely worried.

"I was wondering...can I sleep with you tonight?"

His face turned an odd shade of purple, and it took him a moment to recuperate.

"Sure, I mean screw the date, let's get this going!"

"You're a self-righteous pig, Adrian! Forget it. Goodbye Ivashkov." I spat, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" he pleaded grabbing hold of my arm. I was very tempted to rip his out of its socket. "I was joking! Please stay. I'll shut up. I'll sleep on the couch, even. Please stay."

I looked into his eyes, and I couldn't help myself, before I knew what I was doing I had stepped into his room and made my way to his bed.

"No." I muttered, patting the spot next to me. "Sleep here."

He nodded nonchalantly but I could see the smile in his eyes.

He slumped down next to me; making himself comfortable.

"Oh wait! I have something for you." he said unexpectantly, as he reached over to his bed side table.

After a few seconds he handed me a folded piece of paper.

"My essay." he explained.

_Oh no. Oh no, not now. _A voice in my head screamed.

I ignored it and unfolded the letter, with shaky hands.

**To My Dearest Rose,**

_Oh No! What am I going to do? Calm down Rose. Calm down and read._

**What can I say that would change your mind? **

**How can I tell you how I feel, when I know the truth.**

**I know you love him Rose.**

**I know that will never change.**

**I know you're broken.**

**I know you're hurting.**

**But there is something that you need to know now.**

**I care about you.**

**I want to be with you.**

**I would never hurt you.**

**Rosemarie Hathaway I, Adrian Ivashkov, am asking for nothing more than a chance.**

**The Chance to show you that maybe—just maybe—I might be able to heal your broken heart. **

**One Chance is all I ask.**

**Please, let me show how I feel about you.**

**Please.**

**Love,**

**Adrian.**

I sat there, for a good five minutes, after I had finished reading, just staring at the "essay".

My heart did an odd flutter when I finally looked up into the eyes of the patient—for once—Adrian.

I opened my mouth to speak—though I had no idea what to say—but Adrian cut me off.

"Don't. Don't say anything, not now. I don't want a quick answer. I have thought about this Rose. I have thought about it long and hard, now it's your turn."

I went to object, to tell him there was nothing to think about, that I was sorry and couldn't do it. But once again he cut me off.

"I know what you're thinking Little Dhampir. But you owe me at least this much. You owe it to me to just **THINK **about my offer." he took a deep breath, grabbed my frozen hand and added. "Please."

I stared at him, and my mouth opened to speak but no words came out.

What could I say?

He was right.

I owed him _so _much, after everything; could I not give him at least this?

I owed it to him to consider, though I knew it was still hopeless.

In merely two weeks I would start my search for Robert Doru, and in turn hunt down my fairytale ending.

The one that would bring back Dimitri.

Even if I failed, I would not be able to be with Adrian.

I would be dead.

So what could I say to him?

How could I tell him I was chasing after a messed-up fairytale, which could very easily lead to my death?

I knew I couldn't, not yet.

So instead I told him what he wanted to here.

"I'll will consider it." I tried to smile, but I knew I didn't fool him.

I could feel it, the smile was wrong—twisted.

But he acted as if he saw nothing.

"Thank-you; that is all I ask." and with that he kissed the hand he was still holding.

I pulled back slowly—yawning—trying not to offend him.

"Your tired, Little Dhampir. Sleep. Nothing will hurt you while I am here."

I knew it was stupid—I knew he couldn't protect me, but still his words made me feel safer.

"Goodnight Adrian."

He lay next to me, arms touching mine.

"Goodnight My Rose."

* * *

**So? What did you think guys?**

**Please Reveiw, the green button is calling your name!**


	3. Chapter 2: Everything Your Not

**Hey Everybody!**

**Hope your enjoying the story here is Chapter 2!**

**It is named after Demi Lovato's Song "Everything Your Not". Dont you just love her music? I Do! **

**Hope You Enjoy The Chapter and Please Dont forget to REVEIW!**

**(DISCLAIMER: Seriously? ME? Own Vampire Academy? God i wish. Hello Dimitri!)**

**Love ya all.**

**Ally:D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Everything You're Not**

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not_  
_So go ahead and slam the door_  
_'Cause you can't shut me out_  
_And no I don't, I don't care what you say_  
_'Cause all I really, all I really want_  
_Is everything you're not_  
_Everything you're not not not_

_~ Everything you're Not, Demi Lovato._

* * *

RPOV:

I woke up the next morning in a sort of daze.

I had slept last night_—really _slept—without a nightmare in sight.

I kept my eyes closed firm, sure that if I opened them too fast my worst nightmare would engulf me.

But I knew it wouldn't—somehow.

Maybe It had something to do with the arms I could feel wrapped around me, holding me close.

I froze—for the space of a second—convinced I was wrapped in _his _arms.

For that small instant I was sure the last few months had been nothing more than a horrifying dream.

That when I opened my eyes, I would be in that beautiful cabin; wrapped in the arms of the only one I could ever love.

For a tiny moment I had hope.

But—unsurprisingly—that optimism was shattered when Adrian spoke.

"Good Morning little Dhampir. Did you sleep well?"

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me.

My nightmare, knocking at Adrian's door, his essay, my promise and now his arms wrapped around me.

I shot up, almost mortified.

_What was I doing?_

"Rose? Are you okay?"

I looked over to Adrian and almost grunted at his expression.

He was giving me that _she-has-completely-lost-it_ look.

"I...I...I have to go." I managed to stutter as I jumped out of the bed and to the door, on my way freedom.

"_Oh no you don't._"

In a flash Adrian was out of bed, and before I knew it blocking my way out.

How did he beat me?

Maybe I had been more tired than I thought.

Weird.

"Let me leave, Adrian." I said, letting venom sink into my tone.

"No." he responded almost harshly.

"What are you going to do?" I spat. "Keep me here? Your prisoner? Your _blood whore_?"

I said the last words carefully, trying to hide the reaction they would surely bring out of me.

A blood whore is not anything a dhampir wants to become.

They are cheap—usually—females who let Moroi drink from them, mostly during sex.

I hated to admit it, but I had almost turned into a blood whore not long ago.

I had almost become Dimitri's.

His name shot daggers into my heart, and I tried to dislodge the thought of him, whilst showing no evidence of my struggle on my face.

"Wh-what?" Adrian stammered in one of those rare moments he is caught by surprise.

"What? You don't think I figured it out? That's all you want from me! A Pet; A Prize; Something to tell all your Moroi buddies when you go back, from wherever the hell you came!"

I knew I was reaching, I knew Adrian really cared about me.

But I had to get out of here.

I had to get passed him, and without using physical force—which wasn't such a bad Plan B—this was all I could think of.

"Are you serious Rose?" he exploded. I had never seen so much emotion on Adrian's face before.

It was almost...sexy.

_No Rose! You can't think like that!_

"You think that is all I want from you?" he continued without pause. "You have **GOT** to be joking! After everything Rose? After everything we went through! After everything I did for you! You think all I want is to get you in the sack? You're unbelievable!"

For a moment I stood there—frozen.

I knew I would get a reaction out of him—I had hoped for it—but this, this was past that anger i had hoped for to the point of murderous.

"I'm going Adrian. Now you can let me leave or I can go through you. You pick. It doesn't bother me, I have been waiting for a good fight."

"Ugh." He groaned, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "Un-bloody-believable."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." And with that I pushed him out of my way, and walked right out his door.

I didn't stop once I got to the hallway, I just kept walking, right through the Moroi dorms straight to the outside world.

Lissa's thoughts buzzed in the back of my mind, but I tried to push them away.

I couldn't deal with her right now.

She could wait.

I kept walking, with my destination now in sight.

I walked right up the ancient, stone stairs of the Church, for a moment pausing to think.

I had hurt Adrian—I knew that—but I still couldn't believe how angry I had made him.

He couldn't believe that I could stoop so low.

In truth I hadn't thought I could either.

I shook my head, and pushed the church doors open.

There was no-one in sight.

Good.

I made my way to the small door in the corner of the room, and before I knew it I was in the familiar attic, which was now my sanctuary.

I looked around the dark, musty room, searching.

"Finally" a voice behind me murmured.

I sighed in relief.

I turned around just as Christian Ozera stepped out of the shadows, with a grin on his face.

* * *

**OMFG!**

**Rose...Adrian...Rose...Christian...Rose...HUH?**

**Yeah i know, strange right?**

**Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to solve the riddle!**

**HAHAHA.**

**Please Reveiw guys. I wanna make up my missing 127 (i know wishful thinking right?)**

**Love ya's,**

**Ally :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Aftermath

**Hey Y'all!**

**Chapter Three is officially here! Excited?**

**Well this chapter is named after the song "Aftermath" by Adam Lambert. **

**I thought it was very fitting. lol.**

**(DISCLAIMER: My life's wish: To own VA, Reality: Crying myself to sleep at night because I don't.*tears* )**

**Ally :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

_Have you lost your way?_  
_Living in the shadow of the messes that you made_  
_And so it goes_  
_Everything inside your circle starts to overflow_

_~Aftermath, Adam Lambert_

* * *

RPOV:

"Finally? Don't 'finally' me Ozera, I'm right on time." I retorted with my usual smartass attitude.

"Sure, Sure Rose. Whatever you say."

"So..." I pushed.

"Wanna get started?" he asked excitement in his electric blue eyes.

"Why not? Lets get this show on the road." I couldn't help but smile in anticipation.

A grin lit up Christian's face as he walked over to me, leaving mere inches between us.

He leaned in, ever so close, just as his hand came up to my face.

I flew my hand up just in time to block his punch.

"Point." I called as my fist connected with his stomach.

He swung his leg at me, but I was too fast, I ducked in time to see Christian lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"Point." I announced triumphant "Again."

"Ugh!"

"Don't be such a sore loser Ozera, nobody wants to see that." I teased.

"And nobody wants you as a teacher, but we take what we get." he retorted.

"Hey! No knocking my teaching skills, just because you're to un-co to function, doesn't mean you need to go blaming me." I smiled when I saw anger flare in his blue eyes.

He was still on the ground, looking up at me with a homicidal glare.

I put on my best man winning smile to tease him, knowing it would have no affect at seducing him.

"I've mentioned I hate you before, right?" he asked acidly, as I reached my hand down to him.

"Once or twice." I replied pulling him up with a bit more effort than necessary.

By the way he rubbed his arm it looked like I hurt him.

Ha. Good.

"Let's go again." he requested, concentration on his pale face.

"Bring it."

He flew at me, but before he could do any damage I had him pinned on the ground.

"Point." I smiled evilly.

"Ugh." he said again, "One more time."

As he pulled himself up I replied,

"I don't think that's the best idea Chris, you're not in the best shape."

He looked down at himself, his injuries finally registering on his face.

He had scratches up and down his arms, some small but one on his forearm more prominent than the rest.

He was going to need stitches. Crap.

Apart from the cuts, he had a little bit of bruising too.

He was black and blue on his upper arms, and he even had the beginning of a bruise on the side of his cheek.

He was going to be sore tomorrow.

"Shit." he muttered seeing the large graze on his arm. "That's going to need stitches isn't it?"

"Yep. Better go now before you have severe blood loss and try and drink from me."

He snorted, and was about to protest, so I grabbed his shoulder and towed him down the attic stairs.

We made our way to the Medical Clinic, barely exchanging as much as a word between us.

When we finally made it, Dr Olendzki wasn't even surprised to see me; however she was surprised to see Christian in such a state.

"What happened?" she fretted, rushing towards us.

"What did you do?" she asked me accusingly.

"Hey now." I retorted "He fell; I was just being a model citizen by bringing him in."

She turned to Christian wanting to be sure. Apparently she didn't believe me.

"Rose is right." Christian told her. "I fell down the church stairs."

She eyed him carefully, not sure if she believed him either, but she dropped it.

In the end Christian need seven stitches in his arm and then another three on his leg—an injury neither of us had even seen.

He sat there for two hours, and I—sadly—had to sit with him.

Once it was finally over we made our way—slowly—to the dinning hall.

"So..." he said breaking the silence.

I looked up at his face, and knew what he was going to say next.

God do I hope I'm wrong.

"How is Lissa?" he asked timidly.

Dammit.

I _so_ did not won't to get involved.

"Christian..." I said evasively.

"Rose. I know what you're thinking. I know you hate me and I know you must be just _thrilled_ that I broke it off with Lissa. But I still care about her Rose. I still love her..."

His voiced trailed into a whisper, but I could still here the beautiful words he said.

He still cared about her.

He still _loved_ her.

Thank God.

"Oh Christian. I don't hate you...I kinda...love you, I guess. I love you like a brother Christian and I hate seeing you both like this. Even after what happened between me and Liss last week it doesn't mean I don't want you both happy...She still loves you too."

He nodded, pleased but saddened.

"It doesn't change anything though. God! Some days love sucks!" he groaned throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"You're preaching to the Choir, mate." I said, as I pushed the doors to the dining hall open.

Standing right in front of us, was someone I had never expected to see.

Someone I hadn't seen since my arrival back home.

Someone who did not look impressed.

Janine Hathaway.

My Mother.

* * *

**OMG! What's going to happen next i wonder?...wait...I ALREADY KNOW!**

**God I'm such a zmey aren't I? lol. **

**I wonder what happened 'last week' between Lissa and Rose.**

**And WHAT is Janine Hathaway doing back?**

**Rose is in SO much trouble...I wonder why though.**

**Please Review guys! **

**Come On press that little green button, you know you want it.**

**"Press the Button...Press the Button...Press the Button." *Chanting***

**I'm **_**compelling **_**you all to review, so press it Dammit! **

**lol.**

**Ally :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Mother Mother

**G'day everyone!**

**So...Janine's back!**

**Wonder what's gonna happen with that....**

**Well you're about to find out!**

**Just so you know this song is named after the Veronicas Song (yes another one!) "Mother Mother." (What can I say I LOVE their music. It speaks to me, k?...Wow that sounded corny! Hahahaha)**

**Anyways hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**(DISCLAIMER: VA. The one thing money could never buy me.)**

**Love,**

**Ally :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mother Mother**

_When you sent me off to see the world  
were you scared that I might get hurt  
would I try a little tobacco  
would I keep on hiking up my skirt_

_~ Mother Mother, the Veronicas._

* * *

RPOV

"Mom?" I asked, momentarily frozen in shock. "What are you doing here?"

She walked over to me, anger in her large eyes. "Outside. Now."

The whole cafeteria had gone silent, watching the mother-daughter tension between us.

I didn't need psychic powers to know what they were thinking.

My mother, not long ago, had punched me during a training session; giving me a god awful black eye.

Now as the student body took in the atmosphere between my mother and me, they all seemed to lean forward in their chairs waiting for a new punch to be thrown.

"Now Rosemarie." she repeated, dissatisfied.

I grumbled some profanities under my breath and walked out the dining hall, feeling hundreds of eyes on my back.

As soon as we were out of their sight I spun around to look my tiny mother in the face.

For a while there, my mother and I had started getting along, for once I was starting _not_ to hate her.

But as i looked into her eyes, and saw the expression on her face; all those feelings seemed to vanish.

Replaced by sereve annoyance.

Ever since coming home from my "trip", my mother hadn't scared me anymore, I had seen too much in life now, to be afraid of the little woman in front of me.

"What do you want?" I snapped in annoyance.

I had things to do; I didn't have time for her _mother-that-has-never-cared-before-now_ crap.

Emotion flashed on her face. First Shock, then Anger.

"Do not speak to me that way Rosemarie!"

"I don't have time for this_ mother_, was there something in particular you needed or did you just come to criticize me some more?"

I knew I was reaching, I knew I was being bitchy and mean; but I couldn't help it.

I blame Spirit, and its psycho effects.

Not to mention, I had more important things to do right now than worry about whatever in the world she was angry about.

I _needed_ to get back to the dining hall.

I _needed_ to go speak to Lissa.

I _needed_ to start planning for my fairytale chase.

But I did not, however, need to listen to whatever rubbish my mother had come up with.

"I know what your planning Rosemarie. And let me tell you it will **NOT** be happening!"

She barked unexpectedly.

I froze, shocked.

_What did she just say?_

"Wh-What?" I stammered in surprise.

"I know your plan Rosemarie, I know you plan on taking the princess on a 'Strigoi hunt' after graduation and let me tell you It will not happen! If I have to I will have you assigned to someone else to prevent it!"

I couldn't speak.

I was far too shocked to be able to find my voice.

She _knew_.

Somehow, someway, she knew that I was planning to find Dimitri.

She knew that Lissa was coming with me.

But now she was threatening my future over it?

I couldn't believe she would stoop so low.

She knew what love was like, she knew you couldn't control it; she knew you would do anything for the one you love.

She had loved my father for goodness sake!

My father, the thug, the conman, the _zmey_!

And she had to audacity to stand there and tell _me_ off for trying to save my love—whatever it takes?

That was it, my usual Rose anger flared up.

"You're un-fucking-believable!" I roared.

"Rosemarie! Watch your language!"

"Watch my language! Ha. How about you take your own bloody advice! How _dare_ you threaten my guarding Lissa! Over this? You really are a piece of work."

I had stepped straight out of mean and right into mega-bitch territory now, but I didn't care.

If my mother wanted to play with fire, she was going to get burned.

Something flashed through my mother's eyes, something It took me a moment to recognize.

Anger; Pure, dark, hateful anger.

"What do you me 'Over this?'" she screamed. "You are planning on taking a naïve, innocent Moroi into battle for you own thrills! And you don't think that is reason enough?"

_My Own 'thrills'?_

_Has she completely lost it?_

_What is she on about?_

"okay. huh?" I replied idiotically. "What do you mean my own 'thrills'?"

She looked at me expectantly and then a light bulb flashed on in my head.

"Oh. My. God! You think this is about glory don't you?" I was angry too now, angrier than I had been in a long time.

"You think I was just going to leave and hunt down Strigoi _for the fun of it_? Put my best friend AND charge's life in danger _for the fun of it_? You really are unbelievable!"

She stared at me for a moment, confusion clear on her face.

She had no idea this was about Dimitri.

And It was going to stay that way.

She asked the obvious follow-up question.

"Then what is this about Rosemarie?"

"I don't have to tell you _anything_." I spat, acidly.

"Rosemarie I am your elder not to mention your mother, you will tell me what is going on."

"No." I replied with my head held high. "You may be my elder—as in you may be old—but you are _not_ my mother. You are the woman who gave birth to me, and nothing more. A mother cares for her child, a mother raises her child, a mother _loves_ her child. _You_ are not a mother."

Hurt flickered in her large eyes, and I swear I saw the beginning of tears.

Good.

After all she has put me through it was time she felt some of the pain.

"Rosemarie..."

"I'm leaving." I declared cutting her off. "Good-bye Janine."

I spun around and headed back towards the dining hall, without as much as a second glance at the little woman behind me.

But before I rounded the corner, I could have sworn I heard the broken-whisper of "I Love You."

* * *

**Oh-My-God! so what did you all think?**

**Rose was being such a bitch to Janine right?**

**And what is Rose going to say to Lissa?**

**Big surprise for you all about the next chapter...**

**Little Hint: a portion of it will be written by a gorgeous Russian!**

**Any Ideas who that is? Lol. **

**Well Next Chapter up soon.**

**And don't forget to review.**

**That little green button is calling you, why not answer?**

**Love **

**Ally :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Before The Storm

**Hey Everyone! Chapter Five is officially up and running *Cue cheers*. Just so you know this is Called "Before the Storm" named after the song by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus.**

**Now this Chapter is written in three points of view (Janine, Rose and Dimitri). **

**I was going to do the WHOLE chapter in DPOV but i had no idea how to start it.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy. **

**And PLEASE REVEIW! **

**(DISCLAIMER: Richelle Mead owns VA. *Frowning* Don't you just hate honesty?)**

**Love,**

**Ally :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Before The Storm:**

_I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinking back to where we started  
and how we lost all that we are_

_~ Before the Storm, Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas._

* * *

**JPOV:**

"I'm Leaving!" she declared cutting me off. "Goodbye Janine."

She turned away from me—emotionless—and headed back towards the dining hall.

"I love you." I called to her, but it came out as more of a broken whisper than the motherly declaration I had intended.

I don't know whether she heard me or not, but she continued walking as if I hadn't said a word.

As soon as she rounded the corner to the dining hall my control wavered, and my knees buckled.

I landed on the ground with my face in my hands.

Rose was right.

I hadn't been a mother—not a good one—but I did love her.

I always had.

And to have her hate me so—it hurt more than I could have ever imagined.

I sat there, crying, for a long time.

I hadn't wept so hard since—

"Janine? Janine Hathaway is that you?" A familiar voice muttered from behind me.

For a moment I couldn't believe how careless I had been.

I hadn't even heard anyone approach, I had let my guard down and anything could have happened.

Disaster could have happened.

But then, the voice registered in my mind, a voice I knew all to well.

My head shot up as my heartbeat picked up pace.

It couldn't be.

It just couldn't.

But I knew it was—I would know that voice anywhere.

That voice I _loved._

"Ahh...Jan, what has happened?" the angelic voice asked, as a hand came down on my shoulder.

"It's Rose, She hates me!" I sobbed.

"She doesn't hate you, Jan...No...It's impossible to hate you. Trust me."

"Thank you." I muttered as the angel handed me his handkerchief.

"Thank you, Abe."

**RPOV:**

As I re-entered the dining hall all eyes settled on me—searching.

Many people slouched down in their chairs, as they realised I had no new injuries.

But four pairs of eyes stayed fixed on my face.

Eddie's, Christian's, Adrian's—though his were full of sorrow—and Lissa's.

I sat down across from Lissa without even bothering to get myself anything to eat.

"What happened?" Christian and Eddie asked in unison.

"Nothing. She just wanted to criticize my exam scores." I lied smoothly.

"What?" Lissa exclaimed, momentarily forgetting our fight. "How can she _**dare**_ pass judgment on you? On your scores? You finished top of your class for goodness sake!"

I couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"I don't know. That's Janine Hathaway for you." I replied.

"But I don't believe it!" she continued to yell. "Who does she think she is?"

"Apparently, my_ mother._"

"But still!"

"Liss...Calm down. Rose isn't that angry." Eddie said nodding towards me. "So you don't need to be either."

He placed his hand on top of hers, to help calm her, and it seemed to be working.

"Yeah, I guess, but—"

"Liss," I said cutting her off. "Ed is right. I'm fine, don't worry."

"Okay." she agreed, giving up.

However, although she seemed calmer, Eddie's hand stayed on hers whilst Christian shot daggers at him.

He was jealous.

Insanely so.

He tensed looking as if he was about to take a swing at Eddie.

I may have taught him the basics of combat; but there was no way in hell, he could beat Eddie in a fight.

So, to stop him, I kicked him under the table.

He jumped slightly and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

Christian's gaze met my own and his eyes turned to slits.

I smirked, and poked my tongue out.

His face turned murderous for a moment, and then a massive, evil grin spread across it.

All of a sudden pain shot through my left leg.

Bastard!

He had kicked me back!

I looked at Christian again—red tinting my vision angrily—wanting to rip him apart.

He was _so_ going to pay.

I expected him to cower in fear under my gaze, but instead after just one look he burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lissa asked in surprise.

She hadn't seen Christian smile in so long—let alone laugh.

"Rose..." Christian replied in fits. "She...is...her...face...so...hilarious..."

For a moment I still wanted to punch him, but after awhile I couldn't help it.

I began to laugh too.

"Me?" I asked giggling. "What about you? You should have seen your face!"

He continued having hysterics as he replied, "You should have seen _yours_!"

We laughed uncontrollably together—until I felt something through the bond.

An emotion so strong it actually pulled me into Lissa's head.

Betrayal.

_How could she?_ Lissa thought, infuriated at me.

I quickly pulled myself out of her mind and back into my own.

"Oh Liss!" I replied abruptly serious. "It's not like that, I swear."

_Really? _She asked through the bond, as Christian froze mid-laugh.

By the look on his face—on all of their faces—you could tell they had guessed Lissa's fear.

"Really, I Promise."

She nodded, relief flooding through her.

Lissa stilled loved Christian and the thought of him with anyone else broke her heart.

I took a glimpse at Christian and he shot me a frantic look, begging for me to confirm his thoughts.

I didn't need a bond to know what he was thinking.

He wanted to know if his feelings had been returned.

Apparently he hadn't believed me before.

I nodded to show him he was right, and his eyes lit up.

Liss seemed to notice our little exchange, but she said nothing.

Neither did the other two.

Eddie, who had long since removed his hand—looked extremely uncomfortable, as if he couldn't wait to leave.

My gaze flickered to Adrian, whom had stayed silent this entire time.

His eyes were fixed on the table, but I could still read the misery in them.

Guilt washed through me and it took all my control not to lean over and beg for his forgiveness.

After a moment, his gaze met my own and my heart broke.

His pain was heavy in his eyes.

Pain I had inflicted.

I smiled tenderly, trying to apologize, with just my eyes.

He nodded, as if he understood, but his sorrowful look never left.

He gave me a quick, sad, glance before standing up and walking away.

"What was that about?" Christian asked scornfully.

Great.

He was back to his normal _pain-in-the-ass_ self.

_Good going Rose, you just HAD to make him happy_. A voice in my head snapped.

Just Bloody Wonderful.

"Nothing." I barked back.

_Do you wanna talk_? Lissa asked through the bond.

I nodded and we both stood up.

"We're going for some girl talk." I said to the two remaining boys.

"See you later." she added as we walked away.

"Wait." Lissa said unexpectedly. "I...forgot something. Wait here."

With that she spun back around, and headed back towards the table.

I watched her lean over, with a smirk on her face, and whisper something in Christian's ear.

I could have listened through the bond if I wanted too, but I just really didn't.

Before even a minute had passed she was back at my side.

"What was that about?" I asked not really caring, just trying to think up conversation.

"Oh nothing special." she said with a smile on her face.

We walked in silence after that, until we reached my dorm room.

Once inside I made my way to my bed, as she sat on the beanbag in the corner.

"Rose..." she began, but I cut her off.

"No Liss. Don't apologize, if anyone should say sorry it's me." I admitted. "I shouldn't have asked you for that. I shouldn't have gone there."

"Even so," she replied, not exactly disagreeing with me. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I asked you to let me come with you, I just never expected you would go to..._him_." she faltered over the last word, unable to say the name of her once loved 'uncle'.

"I no Lissa, But I had no choice. He is the only one who can help me save Dimitri. Victor is my only chance."

Fear flashed in her eyes—and through the bond—at the mention of Victor's name.

"But I _hate_ him." she declared unable to grasp the point.

"So do I. But I don't have any other choice; I can't find Robert without him." It came out as if I were pleading, instead of stating facts.

"I no." she admitted, reluctantly. "You're right; which is why I'm coming with you."

"Liss..." I replied uncomfortably, "You don't have to do that."

"Rose, you would give your life for mine in a heartbeat. The least I can do is help you bring Dimitri back."

I smiled, touched.

"Thank-you." I said before wrapping her in a bear hug.

"We will get him back, Rose. I swear it." She vowed in my ear.

She pulled out of the hug, as guilt washed through the bond.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I...have to go." she said evasively.

She tried to hold her thoughts back from me, wanting privacy, but not before one single word slipped through.

_Christian_.

"Oh. My. God." I muttered in realization. "GO! I swear Lissa; if you stand him up I will seriously kick you!"

She smiled.

"Thank-you." was all she said before she bolted out of my room.

I smiled to myself, before a thought occurred to me.

Adrian's sorrow flashed in my mind, and my heart suddenly felt heavy in my chest.

I had to go and speak to him—now.

But before I could take so much as a step, a white piece of paper was slid through the crack under my door.

I walked over to it, picking it up to read.

It was beautifully laced white cardboard folded in half.

I opened the letter and gasped in realization, and—honestly—fear.

I knew who it was from before I read it.

I would recognize that handwriting anywhere.

Dimitri.

**DPOV:**

**Roza,**

I wrote with a smile on my face.

**Oh my dear Roza. How are you? I wish to say good luck for your graduation next week. As soon as you leave the Academy I will find you. And kill you. This I regret, but you leave me no choice. So for now I hope you are in good health. I will see you soon Roza.**

**Love,**

**D.**

I folded the letter in half and handed it to one of my minions.

"Send this to St Vladimir's." I ordered.

"Ye—Yes Dimitri." Joseph stammered—terrified.

Stupid Human.

He aggravated me.

Henry promised me his death would come soon; I just wished it was sooner rather than later.

He was beyond annoying.

"_You will not kill anyone, especially my Roza!" _A voice in my head screamed.

"_Oh shut up!"_ I thought back. "_You have no say in what I do; you are nothing more than an annoying voice now. Joseph will die, don't you worry. As for Roza, this was entirely her decision. I offered her life, I offered her forever—yet she refused. She leaves me no choice."_

"_No." _The dhampir voice snapped back_, "You offered to turn her, Roza would rather choose death than a life like this."_

"_Which is exactly what she has done." _I agreed_. "It does not matter now _Dimitri_ she will be dead within the fortnight." _

"_No!" _He screamed. He was getting irritating. _"I will NOT let you hurt her!"_

I laughed. _"What are you going to do dhampir? Like I said you are nothing more than a voice now. You couldn't stop me before, what makes you think you will be able to now? You can't save your precious Roza this time"_

"_Just wait."_ he persisted.

I smiled at his stupidity.

"_Sure, Sure."_

I smiled again, this time in anticipation.

St Vladimir Academy's Graduation was just a week away.

Which meant, that Roza would leave the academy grounds in no more than eight days.

Eight days, until I could for fill my mission.

Eight days, until I could kill my greatest obstacle.

Eight days, until the death of Rosemarie Hathaway.

* * *

**OMG! What did you all think?**

**Come on, don't be shy Press the green button and let me know!**

**That chapter took me forever!**

**I know Dimka's POV was very small but it was sort of like an opening for many more to come!**

**So...I ask again...What did you think? I'm Dying to know! *Jumping in her seat***

**Please Please PLEASE review! It takes all of a few minutes, but makes my day!**

**Anyway, Abe is back. But what does that mean for Him and Janine?**

**Christian and Lissa are finally admitting they are still in love, but what will come out of it?**

**Rose is heading to Adrian, but what is she going to say when she see's him?**

**And...What is going on with Dimitri VS Strigoi Dimitri?**

**Can Dimka save Rose before Strigoi Dimitri kills her?**

**You will just have to wait and see....**


	7. Chapter 6: Don't Forget

**Hey Y'all! How are you? **

**Anyway, here is chapter 6! It is named after Demi Lovato's Song "Don't Forget"**

**A Few things....**

**First. I realize this is a short chapter (my smallest one!) but its more of a filler than anything else.**

**Second. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. :D**

**Third. Please. Please. PLEASE REVEIW! **

**(DISCLAIMER: All i want for my birthday....Dimitri Belikov. Something i will never own...Vampire Academy. *crying*)**

**Love Ya,**

**Ally :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Don't Forget**

_Did you regret_  
_Ever standing by my side_  
_Did you forget_  
_What we were feeling inside_  
_Now I'm left to forget_  
_About us. _

_~ Don't Forget, Demi Lovato_

* * *

RPOV:

I was frozen—petrified; unable to move due to the shock I was in.

I looked back down at the letter.

At first I couldn't understand why the words had suddenly become so blurry, until I realised my hand was shaking.

I sucked in a deep breath, as my knees gave out under me.

I landed face down on the floor, but I didn't care.

I wrapped my arms around my legs—bringing my chin down to my knees— until my body had made a miserable ball on the ground.

I stayed there—sobbing in both terror and grief—for a long time.

I cried as my mind screamed at me.

_How can you be so stupid!_

_How can you save such a _monster_!_

_Dimitri would never write this!_

_He's_ gone_ Rose!_

_He's_** DEAD**_!_

I have no idea how long I laid there—or why I even decided to move—but finally I was able to find my feet again.

I wiped away the stray tears, as my mind began to clear.

I knew there was only one thing to do now; only one person to go and see.

I took a deep breath to steady myself.

It was shaky and felt like razors in my broken chest; but it helped.

I walked into my bathroom, throwing water onto my tear-stricken face.

I placed my hands on the basin to steady myself, as I looked into the mirror.

I was a mess.

There was no other way to put it.

My eyes were rimmed with red, and my face appeared almost swollen from the crying.

My countenance was set into a mask of both terror and heartache.

I couldn't leave my room like this.

I stared into the mirror for another fifteen minutes, trying to disguise my pain.

I'll say this much...my poker face? It sucked.

I stood there—staring into my own eyes—trying desperately to look halfway-normal.

It was a long process.

Finally I was able to complete my goal.

I was able to not look like...death...as much.

If I passed someone in the hall—as long as my head was down—they wouldn't be able to notice anything amiss.

But I knew as soon as I got to my destination I wouldn't be able to hide my misery for long.

God, I _really_ needed a better poker face.

I shook my head and walked out of my bathroom, my face might have looked better but my clothes were a dead giveaway.

They were crinkled from lying in my awkward position for so long.

I took off my tear-stained clothes and replaced them with something clean.

Just as I thought I was ready, just as I thought I was back to normal; I caught a glimpse of the folded letter on my dorm floor.

Once again my knee buckled and my heart shattered.

How Could I let this happen? How could I save my prince from this?

_God Rose! Keep it together! _My mind scolded. _Get up! And stop with the self-pity act already!_

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. But I could obey.

I struggled to my feet, wiping my face with the back of my hand.

I made my way to my door, not bothering to head back to my bathroom.

I had no more time to waste.

I walked out my door, heading towards the guest housing.

I walked with despair in my heart.

Not just because of the letter, but because of my purpose.

I was heading to Adrian.

To tell him no.

To tell him how I felt.

To tell him Goodbye.

* * *

**Okay that's Chapter 6!**

**Hope You Like!**

**Just so you know this chapter and the next were meant to be together, but i couldn't help myself!**

**So what do you think Rose is going to do?**

**If you have any ideas on how you want the story to go...please tell me!**

**PS If you didn't read the top of this Chapter, or if you forget, ill refresh your memory.**

**The More Reviews the more i update.**

**Call it Blackmail...Call it Motivation, I don't mind...just PRESS THE BUTTON!**


	8. Chapter 7: All I Wanted

**Hey EVERYONE! CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP!**

**It's Named after "All I Wanted" by Paramore.**

**Anyway this is the long awaited Rose/Adrian Confrontation.**

**What is Rose Going to do? How will Adrian react? Well...It's all here! **

**Adrian fans will be please to know this WHOLE chapter is in his point of view! I just couldn't stop!**

**Anyway please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**(DISCLAIMER: She owns...Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, Eddie and even the Late Mason Ashford. Wouldn't you love to be Richelle Mead right now?)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: All I Wanted.**

_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
When the world treats you way too fairly  
It's a shame I'm a dream_

_~ All I Wanted, Paramore._

* * *

APOV:

I let out a sigh, as I my head rested against the back of my armchair.

I closed my eyes, perfectly content to drown in my whiskey, when I heard fists slam against my door.

"Shit." I muttered to myself, unwilling to answer it, unwilling to even move.

"Fuck Off." I called to my visitor.

It was muted, slurred by my alcohol induced stat.

I knew whoever was behind my door couldn't hear me.

_Bang, Bang. Bang._

The fists continued without interruption.

I grunted, as I pulled myself to my feet.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, my head spun.

I tried to keep my balance but it was no use.

I was on the floor in seconds.

I groaned—my head still to spinning—trying to get to my feet once more.

I could usually handle my alcohol well; actually I was a pro at it.

But I had drunk more than my share tonight.

Because I had something other than my spirit effects to drown out.

I had the pain.

The pain of watching the only girl I had ever cared about walk right out my door.

And not being able to do a damn thing to stop her.

I groaned again, as I managed to stand straight.

I let my arms stretch out beside me, trying to keep my balance.

_Bang, Bang. Bang._

Okay, Who ever my visitor was really needed to bugger off. They were getting aggravating.

The fists against my door never slowed, instead the tempo increased until it was past the point of maddening.

They weren't going to leave.

Not before I answered.

"Shit." I muttered once again,

_Bang, Bang. Bang._

"Bloody hell! I'm Coming!" I called to my intruder.

I tried to concentrate on who it might be; as I made my way to the door.

Lissa? No she wouldn't be so...persistent.

Christian? No he wouldn't be here; if anything he would be at 'Church'.

Eddie? No I couldn't imagine that.

But who did that leave?

I shook my head confused, as my hand came down on the doorknob.

In my mind I had ruled out Rose before anyone else.

What would she want to come here for?

She didn't want me; she thought I was just a player, a dirt bag, a drunk.

Even that smile in the dining hall, that beautiful, breathtaking smile meant nothing.

It was for appearances.

For Lissa.

Like everything else.

That's why when I saw my visitor for the first time, I almost collapsed in shock.

It _was_ Rose.

And she was broken.

But before I could move—or faint—she lunged at me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

At first I was frozen, her odd behavior shocking me sober.

But as she wrapped her arms around my neck, my hands came down on her back.

Rose buried her face into my chest, but I didn't complain.

I rested my head on her hair, and it smelt so amazing it almost knocked me out.

She was_ so_ gorgeous, _so_ perfect, and by the way she shook in my arms, in _so_ much pain.

"Little Dhampir." I said pulling out of our hug; just enough for me to be able to pull her face up to look at my own. She didn't look at me.

"What happened?" I asked resting my hand under her chin, trying to force her eyes to find mine.

When they finally did, I had to stifle a gasp.

Because only now did I notice the red that rimmed her eyes.

Not the sinister red that came from being turned, but a different red.

That red that came from crying; the red that came from a broken heart.

What was going on?

She still hadn't answered me. She just stared, misery clear on her angelic face.

"Have you been crying?" I asked as though it were not painstakingly obvious.

Again she stayed silent.

"Rose." I asked again. "Have you been crying?"

All of a sudden—as if on cue—a single tear made its way down her beautiful face.

I raised my hand—the one still under her chin—to her cheek, wiping away the lone tear.

Her eyes followed my hand, and closed as I touched her.

For a moment nothing happened, until she leaned into my hand, kissing it ever so slightly.

Hope coursed through me, as hard as I tried to stop it.

I leaned my face closer to hers, just as she opened her eyes.

They had changed.

The red was still there, but the expression behind them had altered completely.

They were tender, caring, _wanting_ eyes that stared back into my own.

I don't know what she saw in there, or if she even got the chance to see anything, before I pulled our lips together.

I expected a strong reaction.

Whether it be a thrown punch or—I wouldn't put it past her—a kick into the wall.

But what I never expected—not in a million years—was to have her kiss me back.

Which is exactly what she did.

At first it was a tender, sweet kiss; but as quickly as it came, it went.

Replaced by something else.

Suddenly the arms around my neck tightened pulling me even closer.

This new kiss was electric, unbelievable, amazing.

I had been kissed before—of course.

I had a reputation for this sort of thing.

I was notorious for my alcohol _and_ my women.

Though it was not my first kiss, it might as well have been.

Because never before had I felt like this.

Never before had a woman's lips, her skin, and her very scent left fire in their path.

Not once had a kiss left me feeling so damn _good_.

Rose's hands trailed down my neck—setting my skin alive—until they rested on my chest.

Though she did not pull away as I had expected, instead she gripped my shirt, pulling me even closer—impossible as it seemed.

_God I love her._

I hadn't meant to think that.

I hadn't even meant the thought like that, but as soon as it crossed my mind I realised the truth in those words.

I knew it then.

I knew it from the crown on my head, to the soles on my feet.

I knew it with every fiber of my being.

I loved her.

Which left me no other choice.

I pulled out of our kiss.

I laid my forehead against hers, our noses touching.

She look into my eyes—shock written on both of our faces.

"Explain." I demanded, my eyes glued to hers.

"No." was all she said. It wasn't an argument, but more of an answer to a question.

It took me a moment to grasp what question she was answering, but when I did I pulled away from her.

It _was_ an answer.

An answer to my proposal.

A rejection.

I walked to the other side of my room, anger boiling in my blood.

I saw it now, as I took a good look into her eyes.

Regret.

She regretted the kiss.

That kiss that left my skin tingling, my mind spinning, and my heart aching.

That kiss that meant everything to me.

She regretted it.

Yes I loved her—more than I could bear.

But she didn't love me.

She loved _him_.

That god-awful cradle snatcher.

The bloody Strigoi for goodness sake!

She would rather _him_.

She wanted _him_.

Anger burned fierce, in my veins, and when she spoke I could taste venom on my tongue.

"Adrian I—" I looked up into her eyes as she spoke, and my anger wavered, as her knees buckled.

She fell to the floor with her face in her hands.

I hurried over to her, kneeling down beside her shaking body.

"Adrian I..." She began to say something again, but her own sobs cut her off.

"Shh." I whispered to her, my arm around her shoulder.

"I...Adrian...So...Sorry..." she didn't seem to be able to form a full sentence.

She was a mess.

She was broken.

I had gotten so used to the tough, hard Rose. I had never imagined she could turn into this hopeless, broken Rose sitting beside me.

It tore my heart to pieces.

We sat there for hours, with my arm securely around her shoulder.

It was just before curfew when she had cried herself out.

Finally she stopped shaking, and began to breathe normally.

"Are you ok?" I asked breaking the silence.

It was the first time we had spoken since her broken apology.

"Not Really." She admitted reluctantly.

It was hard for Rose to admit to weakness, which is why her answer surprised me.

"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok." I tried to soothe her, all trace of alcohol out of my system.

"How can it be?" she asked desperately as she stood up, pulling all from me.

"How can anything be ok?" She continued—her voice climbing. Her misery replaced by sudden anger. "After what I just did? After that letter? How can anything be **OKAY **Adrian?"

I stayed seated, confusion sweeping through me.

Letter?

What Letter?

"Rose What's going on? Why did you come here?" I asked slowly.

She looked down at me shaking her head in annoyance.

"I already told you! I came to say No!"

This time I stood up—so I was towering over her—when I answered.

"Really? 'No' huh? So why in the **HELL** did you kiss me back just then? Huh? What the **HELL** was that Rose?" I tore into her. I was sure there was something she was hiding.

Maybe it was wrong of me, but I still had hope.

That kiss had been alive, on fire, as if a sun was trapped between us heating my skin where ever she touched it.

There was _NO_ way I was the only one that could feel that.

Was there?

My words seemed to freeze her own. She couldn't think of a response.

Not a good one.

"I...I...It..." she stuttered but found no argument.

She had nothing.

Hope soared through me again.

"I know why." I went on as though I hadn't stopped talking. "Because you _wanted_ to! You have since that dating proposal! You want me Rose! You're just too blind to bloody see it! Your head is wrapped up in the bloody cradle snatcher! But look around Rose! **HE"S NOT HERE**! He's dead! _Dimitri is dead!_" I saw her shudder at my words but I didn't stop...no I was to far gone to stop.

"He's gone! So you came to _me_! You kissed_ me_! And it was amazing! You know it! You just can't bloody accept that you have feelings for me too!"

This time she fought back.

"NO! I love Dimitri! And I can save him! I will save him!"

What she said didn't surprise me.

Lissa had filled me in—whilst Rose was with her mother—she told me Rose's plan.

The plan that would bring him back.

The plan I couldn't allow.

"Rose?" I said calming down; I couldn't lose my temper at her. I wouldn't.

"What Adrian?" Rose snapped irritated.

"Tell me the truth." I demanded slightly. "What am I to you? Why _did_ you kiss me back?"

At first I didn't think she was going to answer, she just stared at me, anger clear in her beautiful eyes.

But after a moment her expression wavered.

Her eyes shifted until guilt took the anger's place.

"Honestly?" She asked. "I don't know! Why did you kiss me in the first place?"

She looked at me as though it weren't written all over my face.

As if I had never showed any interest in her before.

I walked over to her, resting my hand on her cheek.

At first she recoiled at the touch.

"What are you doing?" she screamed smacking my hand.

"Answering your question." I replied simply, as I placed my hand back on her cheek.

She didn't fight me this time; she was to confused with my answer to do much but stare...waiting.

"I kissed you because..." I took a deep breath—for dramatic effect. Before I stared into her eyes and whispered what I would surely regret admitting later.

"Because I'm in love with you Rosemarie Hathaway; And I can't do a damn thing to change it."

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**What is Rose going to say?**

**And how is Adrian going to cope when Rose sets off on her quest?**

**This is merely the beginning-for these two-the beginning of the end.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	9. Chapter 8: Back Around

**Hey Everyone!**

**Here is chapter 8! I had a lot of trouble thinking of a song to name this after. After some searching the only one that remotely sounded ok was "Back Around" by Demi Lovato. Though it isn't perfect it was the best I had at the time. **

**For those wondering in which chapter the "action" (NO that is not dirty!) begins...well you're looking at it!**

**I'd like to make a shout out to Unnz and Hannah, two of the Best friends a girl could have. IF it werent for you to this story would not exist. THANKS GUYS!**

**Well Don't forget to review everyone.**

**More reviews, more updates.**

**Ally :D**

**(Disclaimer: I want to own Dimitri. I don't. Simple as that.)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Back Around**

_What did I do to deserve this?  
Tell me the truth and don't lie  
You're pretty good at that but, no not this time_

_~ Back Around, Demi Lovato._

* * *

RPOV:

"—_because I'm in love with you Rosemarie Hathaway; And I can't do a damn thing to change it."_

Those were the last words I heard before I was dragged into Lissa's mind.

It was near curfew, so I half expected Christian to be the reason I was here.

Getting hot and heavy before bed wasn't anything new for these two.

And by the looks of things in the Dining Hall, tonight was reunion night.

How_ exciting_.

But when I was pulled into her head, I realised the emotion behind my _visit _wasn't excitement at all.

It was terror.

Pure, undiluted terror.

Something she hadn't felt since Victor Dashkov had held her captive.

Something had happened.

Something bad.

Something _very_ bad.

Lissa was in her dorm room.

It was pitch black—a human would not have been able to see anything—but thanks to her vampire senses she could see as clear as day.

That was the problem.

Because if she hadn't been able to see; she wouldn't have noticed the corpse that lay on her dorm floor.

She fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands.

Her knees hit the body but the person didn't wake.

No.

They were gone.

Ms Carmack was dead.

I yanked myself out of her mind, letting out a terrified scream.

Before I could even blink I was back in Adrian's Room, my shriek choking off into sobs.

They werent just my sobs, they were Lissa's too.

Through the bond I felt her guilt, her heartache, but most of all that terror that held her tight in its grip.

"Rose! Rose! Are you ok?" Adrian screamed at me, looking petrified.

By the sound of it, he had been calling my name for a while.

"Oh My God." I muttered, frozen.

"What's wrong? What happened? Is Lissa okay?" He fretted.

_Lissa._

I could still feel her through the bond, her emotions fighting to suck me back into her mind.

She was spinning—falling; straight back into a depression.

A depression that could easily kill us both.

Adrian looked terrified, he had his hands on my shoulders—as if he had been shaking me—and I pulled away flying towards his door.

"What's going on? Where are you going?"

"I can't explain Adrian. There's no time. Run. Find Alberta, Find Kirova. I don't care. Find someone and meet me in Lissa's room. Tell them it's an emergency!"

I screamed, blotting out of his door towards the Moroi dorms.

I made it to Lissa's room in record time.

God bless Dimitri and his morning laps.

I flew through her door—with a little too much force—and it flew off its hinges.

I didn't even waste a second worrying about it.

I flicked on the light, to see Lissa in the same position she had been before.

Except now that I could see the room properly, I realised what exactly she was sitting _in_.

A pool of blood.

I choked back vomit, as I made my way to her.

My entrance had scared her, and she flew onto her feet, screaming in horror.

"Liss," I said, trying to calm her. "It's just me. People are on there way, everything is going to be ok."

"Rose." she muttered.

It was the last thing she said before my best friend crumbled to pieces.

She collapsed onto the floor—no matter how fast Dimitri had taught me to be I could make it to her in time—she fell as I heard a gasp from the door.

Alberta.

I turned to her, to see she was not alone.

Adrian was with her—of course—but he wasn't the only one.

Kirova was there, and so was...my mother.

But there was no time for pleasantries—for apologizes—right now.

Disaster had struck, and it was time to act.

I looked down at my unconscious best friend, and realised what I had to do.

I grabbed Lissa—under the arms—just as a pair of hands grabbed her legs.

Adrian.

We went to place her on the bed but Kirova told us otherwise.

"No." she ordered. "Take her to the hospital wing."

Adrian and I began to shuffle towards the door, all the time desperately trying not to look at Ms Carmack's body.

"Not you Miss Hathaway." Kirova piped up again. "Guardian Alto, will you take Rosemarie's spot please."

It wasn't until she mentioned Stan's name did I realised the other people at the door.

There were lots of them.

All lined up; stakes at the ready.

Guardians.

Stan walked up to me, suspicion in his beady eyes, and took Lissa off my hands.

Once Adrian and Stan were clear of the room Alberta walked in, kneeling beside Ms Carmack.

My eyes followed Alberta, and for the first time since being in the room I looked at the corpse.

It was gut-wrenching.

Ms Carmack barely looked human.

Her throat was turn apart, blood covering every inch of her.

Her large eyes were glazed over, her last emotions plastered all over them.

Horror. Terror. Fear.

Tears formed in my eyes, and I had to force back vomit again.

I would be a Guardian in little under a week, I needed to get used to this.

I glanced over at the guardian's in the doorway, and realised you never did.

Their faces all wore similar businesslike masks, but I could see behind them, and by the looks of what I found they felt as sick at this scene as I did.

My mother was the only one that seemed unaffected.

Unsurprisingly.

Alberta continued inspecting the body, but I couldn't stand it anymore.

I walked over Lissa's bedside table, trying to get as far away from the sight as I could in such a confined space.

I saw Alberta lower Ms Carmack's collar to get a better look at her neck wound.

I saw a glimpse of the savage injury, and I choked.

My mother shot me daggers, as I continued having trouble breathing.

For a second her expression wavered, looking as if she was going to come and comfort me.

But as quickly as the look came, it left; replaced by an emotionless mask once more.

Alberta kept up her search of the corpse, and before for long I had to turn away.

The horror was too much for me.

But as I turned my head, I caught a glimpse of something familiar.

I let out a gasp, as my eyes focused on the folded piece of white cardboard, on Lissa's bedside table.

Scrawled on the front, in handwriting I knew all too well, was the word _'Princess'_.

My breathing hitched again, but no one in the room paid me any attention this time.

They were trying to ignore me and my sound effects.

I glanced around, making sure no one had their eyes on me, as I quickly grabbed the letter and placed it in my jean pocket.

I started to shake.

Terror gripping me as hard as it had Lissa.

My stomach turned awkwardly as I glanced back down at Ms Carmack.

I began towards the door, before someone stopped me.

I looked up to see who was in my way.

Kirova.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Hathaway?" she asked acidly.

"I...I...need to get of here." I stumbled, the smell of the blood spinning my head.

"We need to speak with you. You will stay here, Miss."

"I...I...have to go..." I tried again; the letter feeling as if it were burning through my jean pocket.

"Where to exactly?" she spat.

"The bathroom, Miss." I pleaded "I'm...going to be sick...and unless you want it to be in here...please let me through."

She looked into my eyes. At first it looked as if she were going to say no.

Dammit.

But after just a quick glance she nodded, moving aside.

I stared in disbelief, but didn't waste anytime.

I flew out of Lissa's room, not stopping until I was around the corner—out of sight.

I skidded to a halt, reaching into my pocket for the letter.

Once I had it in my hands I couldn't bring myself to read it.

_Did he do this?_

_Was he the murderer?_

My heart seemed too stopped, as I held my breath, unfolding Dimitri's newest letter.

**Princess,**

He began. Tears poured from my eyes, as I realized I was right. Dimitri was the writer.

**Happy Graduation. **

**It may be a week away, but I couldn't wait.**

**This is a present for both you and my Roza.**

**A present, as well as a warning.**

**I am capable of many things Vasilisa, death being the easiest of them all.**

**Both yours and Roza's deaths will come soon enough.**

**No matter how hard you try to escape me, I will find you.**

**Warn Roza of this.**

**She is stubborn.**

**Beautiful...but stubborn, none the less.**

**She will try and hide...no...She will try and fight; but that will not help either of you.**

**It will only make your deaths come slower, more painfully.**

**Warn Roza she has no choice but surrender.**

**Goodbye Princess. I will see you soon; your fate will shortly be the same as your dear Ms Carmack's. **

**Give Roza my love, AND my warning.**

**D.**

The note fell from my hands, as my scream ripped through the dorm.

* * *

**Oh. My. Dimka! *Giggles***

**What did he do?**

**How is Lissa?**

**AND POOR MS CARMACK! WHY HER? (wait...I already know...ha-ha)**

**PLEASE review. **

**It makes my day when you do. :D:D:D:D**

**Til Next time.**

**Ally :D**


End file.
